


Hold Me Close

by skywalkerluke



Series: Loving You [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Man as Carriers, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Male Lactation, kind of Pack-bonding feels, the babies now who is a carrier and who is a sire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:23:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerluke/pseuds/skywalkerluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is freaking out all alone in Madrid with Salomé when Cristiano appears at his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Dani Ospina is NOT Sal's mom or James' wife in this story. She's just a best friend to James, who helps him with Salomé and his crazy un-named wife, and fills the gap of mom to Sal.   
> Enjoy!

James was unpacking his last clothes when he heard the doorbell ring. Salomé started crying immediately, and he quickly picked her up and answered the door. Cristiano Ronaldo smiled down at him, picking his daughter from his arms and shushing her.  
James blushed and ran his hands through his hair, saying:  
-Hey, come in, I'm sorry   
Cristiano just laughed and helped Sal to a good position on his chest.  
-It's okay, little James. Is everything okay here? - He asked, taking in the sight of James' messed up living room.  
-I'm a mess, the house is a mess, even Salomé isn't helping. Her mom is refusing to come to Madrid, and I don't live without my little princess - He smiled at his little daughter, who was sniffing against Cristiano's neck.  
-Stop freaking out, kiddo. Come on, Marcelo is just outside, waiting for us in the car. He was the one who figured you'd probably be freaking out all alone. Pack a bag to you and for this princess, you're staying with me.   
James jumped in Cristiano's neck, hugging him. He whispered a hushed thank you in his best portuguese, and kissed the taller man's cheek, running to get his things.  
While James ran down his house, searching for his things, Cristiano tucked Sal under his chin, humming a lullaby to the baby girl. She curled her tiny fists in his t-shirt, nuzzling against his collarbone, feeling the smell of "mummy" and "home".  
-Wow! She hasn't been able to sleep without me since her mom yelled she was no mummy to her, a few months ago.  
Cristiano just grinned and enveloped James in a side hug, making him walk with the suitcases to the car waiting outside.  
-C'mon lovebirds! - Marcelo waved at them, ready to start driving.  
The portuguese entered the back seat of the car, carefully, so Salomé wouldn't wake up. James quickly put their suitcases in the back, and entered the car in the passenger seat.  
Marcelo started driving as soon as all of James' limbs were inside the car, not waiting even for the young colombian finish closing the door.  
-UP TO RONALDO'S MANSIOOON - Marcelo screamed, laughing wildly

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cristiano Jr. was dozing in the couch of the living room when they entered the house. As soon as he saw his parent, he waddled to Cris, hugging his legs.   
\- Mummy, mummy, is she a baby? Let me see the baby? - He whined, trying to climb on Cris.  
\- Calm down, kiddo. Let mummy and his friends enter the house, please. - Cristiano laughed at the excitement of his son.   
James was staring in awe at them, still holding his suitcases. Marcelo noticed and nudged him to get closer, making him let go of his bags.  
\- You can give her to me, I know how to hold her.  
-Nah, she's asleep. Just pick up Cristianinho, please.   
The colombian picked up the 4 year old, letting him hug his neck and nuzzle at the crook of it, smelling "daddy" in all of him.  
\- Still want to see the baby or you want to take a nap? - James asked softly to the boy in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his hair and waving goodbye at Marcelo, who was leaving.  
\- Can I see the baby and them nap? - The little boy yawned   
\- Of course, sweetie - He turned so that Cristianinho could see Salomé, and let him softly pet her soft hair. When he yawned again, curling up in James' chest, he heard the little boy mumble against his collarbone:   
\- Put nappy on me, daddy? Need to sleep.  
Cristiano heard his son calling James "daddy", and was opening his mouth to tell his sleepy son that this was not his dad, but a friend. But James shook his head, cuddling Cristianinho in his chest and whispering to him:  
\- It's okay, cariño, I'll put you in a nice, clean nappy, and them I'll put you in your bed. Does this sounds nice to you?  
-Don't wan' bed, P'ease?   
\- Okay, love.  
James changed the little boy to his pajamas, remembering to put on a nappy on the boy, and involving him in a soft blanket, picked up the drowsy boy. Seeing a pacifier in the nightstand, he gave it to the boy, smiling at the sight.   
He came back to the living room, lulling the boy to sleep. Cristianinho placed a sweet kiss in James' cheek, falling asleep in his shoulder. He saw Cristiano with Salomé asleep in his chest, watching some tv show in portuguese. He curled up against the portuguese man, settling the boy in his lap, who whimpered in his sleep as he shifted closer to his carrier.   
They watched quietly the show, Cristiano chuckling in some parts, while James tried to understand what Charlie and Allan were saying, until the boy in his chest whimpered, moving in his sleep, sucking harder on his pacifier.  
\- I think he's hungry. You feed him from a bottle? - James asked  
\- Sometimes. He's not really hungry, he's just used to fall asleep while he nurses, sometimes.  
The colombian carded his fingers through the boy's hair, cuddling him closer to his chest.   
\- I am sorry he called you daddy - Cristiano said, suddenly.   
-It's okay. He probably recognized the smell from your clothes.  
-We made out twice, James. It's not okay my kid says daddy to you the first time you ever met  
\- I am telling you it's okay. Believe me on this ok? It's not just fooling around for me. - James said, blushing, but placing a soft kiss on Cristiano's mouth.  
\- How could you want this? Want me? - Cristiano's face was vulnerable, and for the first time since they met, he could see that Cristiano wasn't just a confident person, that he also had his insecurities.   
\- How could I not? - The younger man kissed him again - You're gorgeous, good, caring, and so good in everything you do.  
\- I had a kid. I carried him when I wasn't married, or even dating.  
\- I see it. I have the proof right here in my chest, Cris. He's wonderful. I don't think any less of you for having your baby. I think you were so brave, having him even that to do this, you put your career in risk. - James carefully scooted Cristiano closer to him, minding the two infants between them. He nuzzled against Cristiano's neck, kissing softly in the warm skin there.  
\- Is it too soon to ask? - The younger man asked, ghosting his lips over Cristiano's  
\- Ask it anyway.  
\- Can I love you? Can I make you mine? Be this boy's daddy? Take care of you as you take care of me? Will you be my daughter's other parent?  
\- I'll be even better. I'll be her mum. - Cristiano whispered against James' lips, finally kissing him.   
They were torn apart just for the small whimper of the boy between them.   
\- Mummy? - he asked, his voice muffled against his pacifier  
-Hold on, baby. I'll give you to your mummy in no time. Just let's get you to your bedroom, ok?   
\- 'kay, daddy - Cristianinho closed his eyes again, resting against James' chest.   
\- I'll put her in Cristianinho's old nursery. Put him in the changing room for me?   
When he entered the room, Cris was already there, shirtless. He put the half-asleep boy in Cristiano's lap, helping the older man set on the rocking chair.   
The boy latched on a nipple, curling in his mommy's lap. James blushed, thinking he was watching something too intimate between the two of them. He made a move to leave the place he had sat, in the front of the rocking chair, but Cristiano stopped him.  
\- Can you stay?   
\- Of course - he sat in the arm in the rocking chair, carding Cristiano's hair with his fingers and watching lovingly the little boy in the older man's arms suck softly until he fell asleep, his mouth open and his tiny hands in Cristiano's well toned chest.  
-He's asleep now - Cristiano whispered, after a short time just running his fingertips in the face of his baby boy.  
\- Want me to put him to bed? - James asked, to what Cristiano just nodded, letting the colombian pick up the boy and tuck him in the bed, before going off to the living room, where Cristiano was, tucked in a blanket in the couch, sipping on a glass of grape juice. He handed James a glass of wine when the younger man sat close to him under the blanket, curling up against Cris' side.  
\- Just ask already what's bothering you - Cristiano said  
\- Why do you still breastfeed him? - James blurted out the words  
\- Because I actually enjoy it. I train most part of the day, and I travel. It's just a time for me and him to bond, to be close. Doesn't your wife do this to Sal?   
\- She's not my wife anymore! And no, she never did.   
Cristiano's face fell with the statement that the beautiful kid upstairs hadn't been close to her mum even for breastfeeding.  
\- Poor baby, she needs it. The scientists say it's very important. She has no bond to her mum then?  
\- A weak one. She carried her for 9 months after all. But with all this time away, I'll just have to call Dani, you know, my best friend? So she can help me with Sal. She's the one who kind of fills the place of a mum to Sal.   
\- I could, you know… Be her mum. Be her carrier, the soft side of the parent pair. She could know what is to be cuddled close and nurse. - Cristiano whispered against James' ear, placing their wine/juice glasses at the table.   
James cuddled in Cristiano's chest, kissing and nipping at the man's collarbone, tracing a way up his lover's neck, nibbling softly at his bottom lip, before Cristiano lost all his patience and crushed their mouths together in a passionate kiss. James moaned in Cris' mouth, moving to straddle his hips.   
-Let's go upstairs - Cristiano breathed out, biting in the crook of James' neck  
They all but ran upstairs, falling in the huge bed, covered by a fluffy white duvet, kissing and caressing each small patch of skin that appeared.   
\- You're so gorgeous, Cristiano - James whispered against Cris' lips, grinding his groin in Cristiano's.   
-Oh, fuck - Cristiano moaned, making James move faster and remove all their clothes, slowly caressing Cristiano's already slick hole, pushing in one finger, making Cristiano moan and buck against his finger. He pushed more one, crooking them and hitting the tiny bundle of nerves that made Cristiano come undone, fucking himself in his fingers.  
\- I need you, James. C'mon, love  
James entered his lovers' body carefully, kissing him passionately.  
\- It's ok? - he asked, making a love bite in Cristiano's neck  
\- Move, for fucks sake, James.  
With this collocation, James started moving, going deep inside Cristiano's body, slowly chasing their release, enjoying their first time with each other.  
When Cristiano started contracting against James cock, the colombian pushed deep inside the older man's body, making they both come strongly, kissing all the time.  
\- I love you, Cristiano. - He whispered, his forehead resting against Cristiano's  
\- I love you too, James.   
As soon as his legs stopped shaking from his release, James went to the bathroom, picking up a wet cloth and gently cleaning up his partner and himself, after.  
Snuggling close to the man he loved, he kissed the back of Cristiano's neck, falling asleep enveloping him in his arms.  
His life, he thought, couldn't be better. He was holding close the man he loved, after fucking him senseless. His child was well, and would have a real mummy. And most important, he had total and ultimate permission to love his man and his son. And oh, he was playing for Los Blancos.  
If only he could make his ex-wife disappear, it'd be perfect.   
He'd think about it in the morning, he thought. For now, he'd just enjoy what life was giving to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is another side of my "Man as Carriers AU", and I hope you liked it! I particularly LOVE James/Cristiano, so I just had to write something about them. And imagine Cris all shirtless in his muscled glory having tiny Cristianinho cuddled close to his chest, nursing. I WOULD DIEEEE.   
> Okay, end of freak out. I promise  
> But I have a question to you guys. Would you enjoy more the next story I post being an Miroslav Klose/Philip Lahn one or one Zlatan Ibrahimovic/Maxwell Andrade? Both of them are fluff. If anyone wants more you know, porn, please tell me too!  
> Love, Ana.


End file.
